Darkness Is Falling
by Sarcasm Girl
Summary: Harry has to worry about Voldemort AND love. Everyone has at least one secret. Break-ins, clues, and Sirius all make strange apperances. R/R. :)


Darkness Has Fallen  
  
By: Sarcasm Girl  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm enjoying writing this fic. It's very hard to make a romance fic the least bit humorous. I'll probably be changing the title soon although it might not happen. I hope you enjoy this fic, because if you don't hours of proofreading and planning will be going to the un-reviewed fic trash can. I hope that's how you spell Lavender's name because I hate not spelling names right and I'm too lazy to go check in one of my HP books. Enough rambling. On with the fic! ~~~~~~~made no sense.  
  
  
  
"Come on Cho!!! I'm in hurry. I was supposed to meet Ginny in the common room 15 minutes ago!" Hermione said anxiously. The Halloween Ball was going to be fantastic, although Dumbledore said that they shouldn't arrive with dates. Hermione seriously wanted to go with Ron because they were pretty much going out. Well, she'd see him at the ball.  
  
Cho was being very annoying because she couldn't find the shirt she wanted to wear, "Where is that black tank top?" Her voice was muffled as she rummaged through her trunk. "I found it!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Finally! Can we go now?" Hermione asked while leaving the Ravenclaw 5th year's dormitory. About a minute later a dark haired girl emerged from behind the door. "Hello", Hermione eyed her, "Padma."  
  
"Does my dress look right to you? I want to look perfect for Ron."Padma looked at Hermione hopefully.  
  
Hermione knew that Padma was one of the prettiest girls in the school. With her long black hair and big brown eyes, everyone noticed her. The strange part was that she didn't really care. She acted like just another witch. "It's fine, Padma."  
  
"I hope he thinks that too!" Padma said winking obviously. She ran down the stairs and through a small crack in the Ravenclaw common room wall.  
  
"Hurry up, Cho!" Hermione yelled just as Cho opened the door. She had on black dress robes that weren't tied and a black tank top with black jeans. "Like my gothic ensemble?"  
  
"Yes it's very.....perky" Hermione replied slightly giggling. Cho shoved her playfully. "I have to go; do you want to come with me to get ready?" Hermione asked turning serious again.  
  
"No, sorry, but I've got some stuff I have to do." Cho said, looking away and slightly blushing.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked in a very sly manner.  
  
"I'll tell you later....." Cho said urgently, and somehow Hermione knew that the topic was closed, for now, at least.  
  
"I seriously have to go. Bye!" Hermione said as she rushed out the door. "Meet me in the Great Hall for decoration committee!"  
  
**************  
  
"Where is Hermione?" Ginny said aloud as she checked her magical sun dial. She was 20 minutes late! She's never late! At the same exact moment Hermione burst in and started apologizing for being so late. "Why were you so late?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione took in the question and replied" I lost track of time, sorry."  
  
"Harry's asked me about Cho at least 20 times since you left." Ginny said with a grin.  
  
Harry had a slight crush on Cho but he wouldn't admit it, and since they were both in different houses he didn't have any time to talk to her. They only had one class together. Hermione never told Harry that she had some classes with Cho, and she never told him that they were best friends; he just thought they were friends. It was very amusing to watch him think Ginny was the one who could "hook him up" with Cho. Of course, Cho had no idea that Harry liked her. Hermione wanted to drag this out as long as possible.  
  
The room was silent as Ginny and Hermione got ready. Both of them decided to go as informally as they could without shedding their dress robes. So they both ended up going like Cho but in different colors. After a grueling half-hour of inhaling dizzying fumes, and getting stuck in shirts, the girls were ready.  
  
"You look great." Hermione and Ginny said at the same time. They started laughing. After that moment of glee was over, the girls went downstairs to find Harry and Ron playing chess, the Halloween ball far from their minds. Hermione had a strange urge to go over there, but Ginny pulled her back, "C'mon, we're gonna be late."  
  
When Hermione and Ginny got downstairs Cho was already there.  
  
"That took you guys awhile" Cho said with a small hint of mock sarcasm. She was already directing some seventh years that were magically hanging streamers on the walls. And she gave small disk-like objects that were supposed to monitor the great hall. Ginny started throwing them like frisbees around the perimeter of the hall. "Nice throws..." Cho said nodding slowly and smiling, "How's Harry?" Cho asked being as monotonous as it was possible to be when you talked about someone who you liked a little bit.  
  
  
  
"Someone has a crush on him!" Hermione said smiling. She knew she wouldn't be telling Harry about this. Out of the corner of her eye Cho saw Ginny blush, but didn't bring it up. Did Ginny think Cho liked Harry? It might be possible.  
  
"Shoot! They're here!" Hermione said as she got the last of the orange and black balloons blown up. The rest of the people helping out levitated the balloons so that they floated around the ceiling of the great hall. "All done!" Hermione shouted and rushed around the crowds to go find the rest of the Gryffindors.  
  
About 5 minutes later Hermione came back followed by Seamus, Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, Lavender, and Parvati. As all of them sat around the same round table people started talking. Cho motioned for Hermione to come to talk to her.  
  
"I was going to write a letter to Harry and tell him that I sort of like him, but I decided not to" Cho said quietly.  
  
"Why didn't you?" Hermione said half furious half happy that Cho didn't do what she really wanted to. Hermione had an idea though. "Cho, you have to pretend not to like him, ok?"  
  
"Ok" Cho and Hermione walked back to their table to find that Harry was the only one there. And just Cho's luck; she was stuck with Hermione and Harry during a slow song. Hermione wasn't too happy that her friends weren't dancing during a slow song. She was never happy when that happened.  
  
"Hide me" Cho murmured helplessly. Harry was cowering in he corner of his chair. Hermione seemed to take the hint and she started a conversation about Quidditch. After awhile another slow song came on and Hermione was the only on of the three that noticed.  
  
"Harry, Cho you guys better got ready to dance with each other." Hermione said slyly. "I'll pay each of you ten sickles"  
  
What harm could it do, Cho and Harry thought at the same time. They stood up and danced for about two minutes and turned to Hermione.  
  
"I didn't say I'd pay you now" Hermione said, obviously pleased with herself.  
  
"That was a bit of a waste" Harry said to Cho as they both sat down at the far end of the table, allowing Hermione enough room to bask in her unreal glory. They talked about quidditch for the next two hours and by the time they finished it was time to go. Cho wished everyone a great night and left for the Ravenclaw dormitories.  
  
Hermione popped up behind Harry, "How was your dance with Cho?"  
  
"Great, just great" he replied staring in the direction Cho went.  
  
  
  
A/N: How'd you like it? The next chapter should be up soon. Beware of evil plots formed by Voldemort. Malfoy? Maybe. Teachers? Well, obviously this is a school. :) Review to tell me what you thought.  
  
  
  
© Sarcasm Girl 


End file.
